The Great Finnick Odair
by hatersgonnahatee
Summary: Finnick seems to have it all.. The fame, the fortune. But what is going on in his mind? This is his view of many things including The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and much much more.


I sit on the park bench, cold and alone, watching the sun rise on District 4. I hold a half made net in my hands, my fingers bleeding like crazy. It's my addiction, making nets. Some people take drugs, or even morphine to escape from the world they are in. My escape is nets.

My teeth chatter, because of the cold wind hitting me from the sea. I watch district four in the distance. Everything seems normal, like nothing could possibly be wrong in this world. But really, this world is a horrid, horrid place to be.

I spot a little blue boat on the dock, the wind blowing the sails, the boat shifting slightly. I remember when I used to go out every day on that boat, go fishing without any worry until I turned the age of 12.

When my father took me fishing, I had often experimented with my father's trident. But of course, I had caught nothing but seaweed. Now, I don't have to worry about going fishing or even earning enough money to take care of my sick mother. I just have to worry about the pleasure of the capitol.

Speaking of which, there should be a new shipment of capitol women coming in today.

I hate each and every one of those women. The way they look, the way they act when they are around me is what I hate, and the fact that they are from the Capitol. They all think they made some big difference in my life.

They act like they all made some imprint on the "Great Finnick Odair," The basic sex symbol of the Capitol. Which they really did and didn't.

The made an imprint on my soul with their foot.

The one person who did to make a difference in my life, was a one-of-a-kind girl named Annie Cresta. But unfortunately she left me in the blink of an eye. Not physically, but mentally she left. One day she was here, the next lost her own mind and thoughts.

When I had a normal life, Annie would keep me company everyday on the boat. She would make nets, and I would attempt catch fish. It seemed like a day had hardly passed when she was chosen to compete in the 70th Hunger Games. If it wasn't for me, she would be long past dead by now.

When she turned twelve, I taught her how to swim by my long lecture on why and how she could perish from the lack of swimming. Luckily, she agreed to it and her life every day was practically in my hands.

It was still in my hands when she competed in The Hunger Games, too. I was her mentor, teaching her being with her, every step of the way. Until she hit the arena.

In the arena, she had almost no chance of survival. Annie was dying. She was feeling the beginning effects of hunger. She had also suffered several severe injuries. Annie had an arrow shot through her shoulder, and had a fractured wrist.

"_Lilus," I say._

"_What do you need this time, Finnick," replies the head gamemaker._

"_I have an idea on how to wipe out plenty of the tributes." I say with a smirk._

"_I don't need your help," She says. "I do not control if your girlfriend lives or not Finnick. Shouldn't you be out getting sponsors or something?" _

"_Admit it, Lilus. You need my help, desperately. There are still eighteen people in the arena, and it's the beginning of the second week." I say, hoping she would listen._

"_You got me there, kid." Lilus says with a chuckle. "Tell me what you got." _

_I whisper the idea into her ear and she grins._

I still remember the next day too. I was watching television the entire day, waiting for Lilan to push the button that would end 17 of the tributes lives.

The other tribute from District 4, named Jeffrey Hall had been allies with Annie when they ran into the Career pack.

Normally, they would have been a part of the Career pack, but they had chosen not to.

The boy from District 2 swung his axe straight at Annie's neck. I had yelled at the television, screamed for her to move.

Annie just watched the axe, when Jeffrey pushed her out of the way.

That's what caused Annie to lose it, to lose her mind. Annie, out of anger, tried to attack him but failed. He threw her body to the side and laughed.

He took his axe, aimed to slam it in her chest, when the water came rushing out from the Courucopia.

The tributes ran for their lives scaled up trees, or stayed hidden in their tents. Not Annie though. She would never run away from water, it was her last chance at life.

She had been waiting for this kind of break the whole time. The waves came crashing down on her like an enemy, but she greeted it as a friend.

Annie drifted in the waves, swimming around the massive trees and rocks.

By the end of the hour, she was the last one alive.

After they had brought her back to me, she was never the same. She hardly remembered any of our inside jokes, she never even dared talk to me. We would sit by the fire, like best friends do. But she was just lost in her thoughts.

Even now, still wait for her to wake up. Wake up from this sleep she seems to be in forever.

**A/N: .. and this is what happens when you leave me alone with my computer. Should I finish this one shot or no? Comment!**


End file.
